


the signs Jamie left ( Zare pov.)

by Noahstarr



Series: just a girls life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Drugs, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE LETTERS JAMIE LEFT FIRST. i also have this posted on my othere account on wattpad.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when i first saw her

READ THE LETTERS JAMIE LEFT FIRST

Zares pov.

No one ever seen her cry

No one ever heard her lies. 

Or

The pain she felt and the tears she cryed.

I could still feel the sweat roll down her neck, as she lied through her teeth. She used to spin story's to her benefit. It used to amazed me how fast the words would tumble out her mouth.

IT WAS LIKE MAGIC!

The spins and twists in her sentences tied together by the high pumping through her veins. The manic shinnying bright in her eyes. I just knew I could give her better, I just knew I could make her feel better. I knew I could easy her pain. I felt the agony she dealt with ever day, the demons in her head feed her poison. one day im going to figure out my way into her head.

one day im going to be her savoir.

her only savoir,

her only demon,

her only friend.


	2. patiens makes perfect

seeing you dazed out on the floor, cradling your self whispering to your self. im going to better next time.....im getting....ill be ok someday. 

all your empty promises to yourself that you'll never fulfill or get the chance to. i wonder how you could stand it all, with just you mere little human body. anybody else would have been half past dead already. but your special arnt cha? you always have been, that why i choose you, lurking in the shadows plotting on how to get to you.

you don't even know my name yet i think chuckling to myself. i know your name though, i know everything about you. for example in five minutes your going to black out, in ten minutes your going to fall asleep. by noon tomorrow your going to wake up still dazed in the head. 

couple hours latter your going to lock your self away in your room because your going into withdraw. one day your going to get sick of this and pray for a way out and when that day comes ill be the only one to answer.

not a day earlyer or a day latter, only when your so lost you cant even find the voice to scream anymore.


	3. see through my eyesc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not fully edited yet

The little girl so young and pershish,

 

she could make your nightmares seem like heaven.

 

tell me little one when did you fall from heaven grace?

 

Your once perstine white dressed now tattered at the seems and soiled from the mud. your child like eyes staring up at the sky, you couldnt understand the fatetily of your mistakes. 

 

you soon adapted to your human life. reisiding with these cretures that hold there heads up ingorantly high, you call family. 

 

The little girl so young and pershish, forgot she could make your nightmares seem like heaven. The humans ungraced currupted her thoughts and feeling. She soon lost her self to their ignorant ways of living. I missed the child that would smile at the sky, I missed the child that was strong and luaghter spread a wild fire of joy. 

 

I was allways with her, from day she fell from grace and to the very last second of her life. so you finnely see now i knew one day she would be mine. I plan on bring that little girl back out of her if its the last thing i do. 

 

Becuase i cant stand to see her druged out staring up at the moon for answers, she will never get. i loath the sorrow and the fake smiles on her face. I wil make her feel real emtions, i will make her life real again.

 

the little girl so young and pershish, 

 

forgotton in the wind but never by me.

 

little girl so young and pershish ,

 

simply just forgot.


End file.
